yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Yūto/Quotes
"From the Pitch black darkness. Against the foolish oppression, rise up with the fand of revolution! Now come descend! '''Xyz Summon! '''Appear! Rank Four!' 'Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" ''(Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's Summon Chant) ''"I don't want you to get hurt anymore..." ''- To Yuzu Hīragi (Episode 7) ''"I thought you'd put up more of a fight...Your dueling...I don't feel the sharpness of a blade or the power of a bullet in it. Not even a '''fragment '''of it." - ''To Shingo Sawatari (Episode 7) ''"All the conditions have been met. When there are two monsters with the same level on my field, my deck's evolution manifests itself!" - ''To Shingo Sawatari (Episode 7) ''"Xyz Monster's true power is to use their souls, their overlay units, to annihilate their foes." ''- To Shingo Sawatari (Episode 7) ''"Experience this with your very own flesh! The rage and sorrow of battlefield!" ''- To Shingo Sawatari (Episode 7) ''"I...I don't want to hurt anyone anymore!" ''- Yūto to himself in his flashback (Episode 18) "''I thought I told you before that this isn't our battlefield! I told you that they aren't our enemies!" - ''To Shun Kurosaki (Episode 21) "This card doesn't suit you." ''- To Yuzu Hīragi (Episode 21) "We're after our comrade...saving our dear comrade who has been captured by our enemy!" ''- To Yuzu Hīragi (Episode 24) ''"That's what I thought at first. 'Why is Ruri here..?' But you are not Ruri. Ruri would never learn the enemy's summoning method!" -''To Yuzu Hīragi (Episode 24) ''"That girl is not Ruri, she would never learn Fusion with smile on her face". - ''To Shun Kurosaki. ''"We, too, are fighting to protect our comrades. In order to end this conflict, and to create a world where no one has to be hurt! I don't want to involve you in that conflict. But if you have no choice but to fight, I want you to survive. Even if it means using Fusion Summoning. The you who is trying to become stronger to protect your friends...The you who is trying to change yourself isn't wrong. I'll continue to fight. With Ruri and my comrades. In order to save our future! You are a lot like Ruri..." -'' To Yuzu Hīragi (Episode 24) ''"And the result's clear - You lose" -'' To Sora Shinun'in. "''We have not been taken over! And Shun and I didn't run away! We came to this world to oppose the Fusion Dimension!" - ''In response to Sora Shiun'in (Episode 36) ''"I won't lose to a Pawn of Fusion!" ''-To Yūgo (Episode 37) "''Very well, let's end this. With my Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon... I will destroy you... And everything!"- To Yūgo, awakened. (Episode 37) "Duels with... Smiles... With your power... Give it to the world... and everyone's futures... Smiles..." - To Yūya Sakaki (Episode 37) "Duel by smile.... is indeed, an ideal. But for that to come true, IT'S AFTER WE DESTROYED ACADEMIA!!" - To Yūya Sakaki (Episode 104) Category:Quote